


S-Sugoi...

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, a tiny bit suggestive, bad anime tropes, fun stuff, mostly harmless, oh hey look it's not angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know how clothes rip apart really easily in animes? Well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-Sugoi...

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jen this is all her fault

“Hey, Alphys, hold my water and watch this!”

“Oh no.” Alphys knew that those words meant trouble. Usually, her girlfriend would end up hurting someone on accident. She took the water and backed away nervously.

Undyne got into position at the base of the boulder. This was no ordinary boulder. This boulder was named the Giant Rock, as it is nearly seven stories high. She wrapped her arms around the bottom, lifting with her knees, and… under the strain, her shirt exploded, falling away like tissue paper. 

“S…sugoi,” Alphys whispered, eyes wide and face flushed. The boulder didn’t budge.

**Author's Note:**

> bored at the laundromat? just write bad fanfiction! it's what i do!!


End file.
